


The Loveliest Lies of All

by foldedchip



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Beast Wirt, Forests, Gen, I wrote this in class, Short One Shot, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedchip/pseuds/foldedchip
Summary: Wirt goes back to the Unknown, IDEK I just wrote this short one-shot because I was thinking about Beast Wirt.Go read The Pilgrim's Progress after this, it's amazing.





	The Loveliest Lies of All

The sky was black. Early-winter black. His breath came out in puffs against its bite. Thick snowflakes were illuminated just-so by the moon, dancing as lustrous gems in the sky.

At this point, he stopped trying to conceal his hands in the blue cloak, and while they were red and numb in the cold, he could run faster when pumping his elbows.

He couldn’t seem to get any oxygen in his lungs, though he heaved for it all the while. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the running, or from the sting of snow-filled air. He supposed that it was both.

The Unknown called for him ever since he left. The longer he’d been away, the more his temples burned like they’d been jabbed with pokers. Their sting twisted its way into his head in blinding stabs.

His eyes had also taken on an eerie glow ever since. He’d found that he could read at night without a lamp, and had no issue finding his way through the thinly-lit duskiness.

Something had changed.

The graveyard came into view and as he bounded for it he felt the searing pain in his temples just shy of subsiding.

He lunged for the garden wall and pulled himself up and over, ignoring how the sharp stones dug into his chapped hands.

He leaped over the side and punched through the ice, where it all went black.

And then he’s back, the clouds gone and the moon casting white light over all of the darkness that once choked him.

Branches sprung out from above his ears and curled into long antlers, his eyes alight with a blazing white fire.

The pain had passed, it was all gone. His hands went for the antlers and he found that they didn’t hurt, that they felt just fine.

He stood, the snow that had piled onto his back settled to the ground around his ankles. The cold was no longer biting, but cool and refreshing. The darkness no longer frightening or lonely, but comforting and peaceful. The solace of the Unknown washed over him like a cleansing bath.

Color streamed into the sky, first orange, and then came pinks and blues and yellows. The snow glistened in its warmth.

And he was home.


End file.
